El Amiguito
by VforV
Summary: Como cuando ser asistente tiene ciertos... inconvenientes. Incluso situaciones incómodas que se podían evitar. Es un WhisxBills no muy romántico pero sí muy presuntamente cotidiano(?).


\- Advertencia 1: contiene muy ligeramente contenido sexual. De verdad es ligero... de hecho ni siquiera si es sexual propiamente tal. Pero mejor hago la advertencia.

\- Advertencia 2: Este fic tiene contenido yaoi, así que si no es de tu agrado mejor ni sigas leyendo.

\- Advertencia 3: Los personajes son del gran Akira Toriyama... menos esta historia xD

El Amiguito

Whis iba con paso calmado hacia la lejana habitación de su señor, habían pasado alrededor de 6 meses y debía despertarlo, pues habían sido invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños del joven Trunks. Silenciosamente el ángel se puso a meditar lo que significaba realmente el que la felina deidad durmiera por tanto tiempo.

Estos eran días realmente sin ninguna pizca de gracia, quizás siendo una oportunidad solo para realizar alguna que otra visita a diferentes lugares del universo o para probar algún bocado de deliciosa comida o sin ningún reparo visitar a la señora Bulma que siempre le estaba invitando a deliciosos banquetes.

Estaba realmente agradecido con esas invitaciones ya que representaban cierto salvavidas en ese mar de aburrimiento que era el planeta del Hakai cuando este pernoctaba . Solo esperaba que no le costara mucho trabajo despertarlo. Finalizó sus profundas reflexiones hasta que llegó al dormitorio del Dios.

 _\- para ser un Dios de la Destrucción, durmiendo no parece más que un simple mortal debilucho -_ comentó para sí.

 _-Señor Bills! -_ dijo con voz firme - _ya es hora, siempre llegamos tarde a las fiestas que nos invitan en la tierra, quisiera llegar a tiempo al menos una vez!_ \- . Advertía que este primer intento por despertarlo sería un fracaso - _jouh… -_ resopló con resignación - _tendré que cantar -_ Whis hizo aparecer con su báculo un micrófono para concretar su intención.

En realidad podría intentar otra forma, pero quería fastidiar al Dios… porque no podía ser que siempre tuviese que pasar por la misma situación para despertarlo. _\- qué le parece si cantamos el hit del momento "Soy tu esfera Dorada" -_ le dijo con su risueña voz, esperando con eso el Dios se despertara furioso y lo hiciera callar de una vez.

Nada sucedió… había algo diferente en la escena que se presentaba ante los ojos de Whis. El dios yacía en su cama estirado boca arriba como cual saco de costal, con las piernas desparramadas hacia cualquier lado. Sus brazos se encontraban en la misma situación, pero algo en la anatomía de Bills se estaba manifestando, marcando su presencia mediante el pijama que usaba el Dios. Algo que se encontraba más o menos a la altura de las caderas del destructor. Whis abrió los ojos como plato mientras dejaba caer por accidente el micrófono. El ruido por la caída no hizo siquiera cosquillas en los sensibles oídos del felino. Aún en estupefacción, con sus manos en la mejilla, las facciones de Whis comenzaron a cambiar por una de indignación.

 _\- óigame señor Bills, ¿no cree usted que estas cosas debe hacerlas en un lugar más íntimo? -_ le acusó el ángel, olvidando por un momento a que el Dios en realidad se encontraba en los brazos de morfeo _\- oh… está… realmente… dormido -_ Ciertamente no podía pedirle que hiciera ... "eso" en un lugar más íntimo. Estaba en su habitación... un lugar íntimo para cualquier ser vivo _._ La erección del señor Bills había dejado a Whis un tanto aturdido por lo que no supo exactamente qué hacer en este caso.

Decidió despertarlo como sea, aunque no fuese para nada una buena idea _\- Si no despierta y… le avisa a su "amiguito" que no está invitado a la fiesta, no le daré helado de chocolate -_ amenazó inútilmente, pues el Dios seguía profundamente dormido. _\- DESP…-_

 _\- owhwisnadasdtss mmm -_ Whis se tragó su reprimenda, pues acababa de escuchar al Dios decir algo que lo dejó petrificado.

 _\- ¿que ha dicho? -_ dijo con un hilo de voz el ángel

 _\- mmia grrr -_ el Dios comenzaba a gemir y a ronronear. Whis se sentía completamente incómodo por la situación y su rostro se sonrojó levemente. Lo más " _triste"_ de todo es que no podía dejar de mirar hacia el bultoso " _amiguito"_ del señor Bills.

 _\- nno te detengas… Whis -_ Los ojos del pelialbino no podían encontrarse más abiertos... y sin siquiera haberlo previsto su siempre pálido rostro adquirió un tono rojo intenso mientras giraba lentamente la mirada hacia la cara del dormido Dios. No podía creerlo, el Dios de la destrucción estaba teniendo sueños eróticos con él.

Hasta este punto no sabía cómo encontrarse exactamente, creerse un pervertido no era precisamente justo para él. Solamente había ido a la habitación del Dios con la única intención de despertarlo, así que no tenía porqué cargarse la culpa… aunque el miembro del señor Bills no lo estaba ayudando mucho en aquello, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Se obligó así mismo a cerrar los ojos y darle la espalda a la deidad para pensar en frío, por mucho que la escena y la situación no lo ayudase. Tampoco sabía con exactitud si sentirse halagado era propicio… ni siquiera querría imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo en el sueño del Dios... o enterarse más bien qué estaba haciendo en el sueño para que el felino Dios gimiera de esa manera… pero entonces… _\- ¿el señor Bills estaba experimentando ciertos deseos carnales hacia él? -_ Whis prefirió no seguir haciéndose esa clase de preguntas y decidió retirarse de la habitación del Dios, echando una ultima miradita con toda culpabilidad al Dios. Por suerte el señor Bills había cambiado de posición dándole ahora a él la espalda.

Era evidente que no podría despertarlo. Tendría que llamar a la señora Bulma y excusarse _\- irían más tarde -_ mientras tanto intentaría recuperarse del impacto vivido. Aunque no lo admitiese ahora, en lo más profundo de su fuero interno la situación le infló un poco el ego. Se volvió a sonrojar esta vez con timidez por darse cuenta que en realidad no le molestaba del todo que el señor Bills tuviese esa clase de sueños con él. A lo mejor no solo despertaba en él ese tipo de reacciones... tal vez había uno que otro sentimiento asociado al extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo últimamente el Dios. Le gustaría que algún día el Dios se atreviera hablar con él de forma sincera, pues sospechaba que no hace poco el señor Bills estaba prendado del ángel.

Tendría que averiguarlo después, por ahora haría explotar las bombas despertador desde fuera de la habitación al menos para asegurarse que el Dios reaccionaría de alguna forma e irían más tarde a la fiesta.

\- Fin :v/p

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Pido disculpas si este fic no satisface por completo sus deseos de que sucediera algo más o si esperabais que la historia se desarrollase de una manera diferente. Sucede que hace tiempo que estoy escribiendo otro fic y este de la nada se me ocurrió mientras estaba de ociosa jugando al Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 xD y bueno... Bills será Dios y todo, pero tienes comportamientos tan humanos... que es algo obvio que tal vez algo como eso sucediese. No estoy segura si Whis reaccionaría así, pero al menos yo me imagino que si lo vio desnudo por accidente una vez... estando dormido en ese estado, creo que estaría igual de incómodo y confuso :P

No suelo pedir reviews, pero me gustaría que me dejaran algún comentario, este es el segundo fic de tipo yaoi que escribo y no estoy realmente segura de estar haciéndolo correctamente. Puntualmente me interesa saber si mantengo la esencia canon y real de los personajes, independiente si son o no pareja en el mundo de DBS.

muchas gracias de nuevo!


End file.
